Standing with Soul
by Koiice
Summary: Rei is a 17yr old boy who loves the sight of blood when depressed, but what happens when Kai Hiwatari spots the boy and falls for him. What secrets will be reveled, and will Kai stop Rei or will he become worse. KR, TB swearing, voilence and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya sorry ive not been any where near this part of typing, my story book has disappeared i think Reis ran away with it but ill try and keep this away far away from him, so ill have a good change of finshing this, well this story is smiply about a boy named Rei who loves life but also pain aswell, but what will happen if he meets someone who loves pleasure and pain at both his and Reis will, will love save them or will they be led to the darkness of both pasts.

R+R

Rei: yer and if im gay ur dead!  
Kai: Rei i would get to happy u no better than i do what shes like!  
Me: hahhahahahahaha shut up hee hee enjoy  
Rei+Kai: yer enjoy

* * *

**?.?.?.s POV**

Blood, red flowing liquid, the pleasure of seeing this sticky substance turns me on to the max.  
Hi, i'm Rei, Reimond Kon and yes i love blood. I'm 17 years old, long raven black hair in a long white chinese wrap (keeps it out my face), a white chinese tunic and black cargo pants, and beneath that a slim built bodyand finally eyes the colour of a summers sunset.  
At the moment i'm on my way home from school damn its sooooo boring even listening to people and doctors talk about haveing safe sex is more entertaining, but nothing is more entertaining than the sight of blood and the feel of the cold blade sliceing deep into your skin and veins, leaving a trail of red within its place.

Digging into my bag Ifeel it that blade the dirty, blood stained silver blade, how many times ive used it i can't remember but hell of a lot. Moving the blade towards my skin i take a breath of antisipation, i just can't wait to again get that surge of pleasure, that power, that energy that longing to slice deeper.  
Oh just once can't i dig all the way, push that blade all the way into the main vein, the one in my wrist, the one that has felt so much pleasure, but this time i wanna go all the way.  
Reaching the door to my flat i smile, 'Finally i can do it i can be alone and push it deeper, deeper into my veins, deeper into my life stream and feel that love.  
Pulling my keys out of my bag I hear a small sound of footsteps, faint at first but slowly getting louder. Looking behind me i see nothing, not the movement of life nor shadows. Still the footsteps continue to grow.

**Normal POV**

Slowly Rei stepped back, and was introduced to a tall muscular body.  
"LOOK OUT!"  
"ARGH!"  
Rei then looked up into a pair of emotionless but beautiful crimson eyes. The crimson eyes were joined to a pale faced handson man.  
"KAI!"  
The person whom Rei now known as Kai whispered '_shit_', kiocked open Rei's appartment door, Kai grabbed the raven teen, pushed him roughly up against the wall slamming the door shut behind them. Outside the door was the voice of another teen screaming at the top of his lungs.  
"KAI, are we playing tag ok, i love tag, where are you Kai, KAI!"  
Slowly the voice began to fade away, growing quiter until you could hear it no more.  
Rei looked up at the older teen standing over him, trapping Rei's body between his strong pale arms. Kai looked down at the shaking form of Rei who was still clutching a small sliver blade.  
Kai smirked, leaned closer and wrapped his hand around the young nekos.  
Rei stared up into Kai's crimson eye as Kai continued to play with Rei's fingers.  
Kai slowly pulled the blade from Rei's hand and threw it across the room, as it landed with a slow clatter in the corner of the room Kai's hand had moved to Reis softly tanned face.  
Rei's eyes slowly slid shut as Kai's fingers continued to caress his face, Kais smirk grew as a small sound began to grow.  
Kai moved even closer to hear that its was coming from the smaller teen infront of him, within the throat of the smallermale a soft purring nosie was heard.  
Kai continued to play with this now found kitten to see just how loud the purring could get, Kai slowly moved his head down towards the raven hairs neck then slowly dragged his wet tongue over the tanned flesh, earning a small moan from the newly found neko-jin.  
Kai's smirk grew even more as he crushed his lips against the soft moist lips of Reis, Rei erupted a moan louder than before as Kai forced his wet snake like tongue into the now open mouth of Rei.  
Kai's hand slowly snaked up Rei's shirt to lightly touch the smooth tanned flesh of Rei's stomach.

Kai stumbled back as hecradled his bleeding nose in his hands, "What was that for _Kitten_ you know you liked it!"  
"Shut up, I'm not gay,I don't like men If you have not yet noticed!"  
Kai slowly advanced on the smaller teen, Rei stared up at the blood covered male.  
"I no you like seeing this blood, I can tell by your eyes, they hold secrets you are yet to understand little _Kitten, _now be a good little _Kitten_ and give yourself too me, let me make you bleed and see you scream..."  
"NO, get out of my house NOW!"  
Kai smiled and turned towards the door, "We will meet agin Reimond Kon I can be sure of that!" and with that final word Kai dissapeared through the door.  
Rei sank towards the floor as he reached out slowly for his blade cursing "_damn weirdo thinks he knows me well he bloody doesn't, need yer blood...hello!"  
_Rei had already sliced the skin of his arm and oozing red blood was dripping continuously onto the white tiled floor.  
Rei stood up clutching his bleeding arm and flooped down onto his ready made bed, taking out some old banages he wrapped up his arm and fell into a dreamless sleep with only one thing upon his mind..._Kai..._

* * *

Well thanks for reading a do hope u'll review because ur all nice people but if u dont like also please leave a message, i promise I WILL UPDATE even if it cost me my life i WILL and hopefully if i find my book Rei has taken ill update FLIGHT OF THE NEXT VAMPIRE! 

Rei: u cant find it so give up  
Nakura-Kenji: shut up Rei...bet ya it in ya painties draw?  
Rei: i dont wear panties!  
Nakura-Kenji: then wot are these holds up pink frilly panties?  
Rei: not mine  
Kai: walks past wistleing  
Rei and Nakura-Kenji: these wouldnt have anything to do with u would they?  
Kai: um...um...errrrrrr runs away very fast  
Rei and Nakura-Kenji: until we catch Kai R+R BUBI XXXXXX

---------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

hello time for the second chappie im thankful for the reviews and thankies to all who read it, this is really anoying me still cant find book grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Nakura-Kenji: REI-REI-KOI!  
Rei: yes Nakura?  
Nakura-Kenji: -holds up panties- wear these  
Rei: wot NO WAY!  
Kai: go on Rei wear the panties!  
Rei: NO NO NO i will neva wear a piece of womens garmens.  
Kai: go on Rei ull look sexy!  
Rei:...  
Nakura-Kenji: will he wear it or not find out after the story!

* * *

Heart thundering, breathing rapid, body drenched in sweat and lashing limbs the neko slept.  
_"Rei, Rei hunny, breakfast is ready come on hunny up you get, hurry REI ARRRRRRRRRR!"  
_"MOTHER!" Rei's golden eyes scanned the room for his mother but with no success.  
"Another dream, urgh need coffee."  
Grabbing a shirt and a pair of slippers Rei padded across the hall towards the kitchen.  
Taking out a kitten black mug and placing it gently on the table Rei then switched on the white kettle.  
Taking out a pot of cheaply ground coffee beans the kettle stopped boiling. 

After preparing his coffee Rei made his way towards the front door to collect his mail.  
"Junk, Junk, Bill, Bill, Bill, Ju...wait what is that?"  
After inspection Rei sat upon his sofa and placed the letter on the table infront of him. "Right!" Rei said to himself. "Right I never get mail this is too werid, well I don't think it's a bomb!"  
After placing the bomb idea to the back of his head, Rei quickly without heistation ripped open the white envolpe. "Huh what...is this?"  
Rei stared blankly at the address cluched within his hand.

_24 The Nook  
01536 244784  
07726871024  
Be there, I'll be waiting for you Rei!  
xxx_

_**?at desk**_

"Kai are you sure this is going to work, I mean, you don't know him!"  
Kai looked up from his desk, "I know enough!"  
"TALA! Tala your cab is here!"  
Tala lokked towards Bryan, nodded then looked back at Kai.  
"Kai I hope you know what your doing?"  
"I do Tala, oh yes I do!"  
Tala walked away leaving Kai behind his desk alone.  
"Come on kitten your late for work again,...oh just in time!"  
Kai's crimson eyes caught sight of the raven haired neko-jin running towards the cafe he worked in.  
"See ya later kitten!"

_**Rei at cafe**_

"Rei you're late again,"  
Rei stuttered breathlessly "I'm...s...sorry Tyson Sir...It won't...h...h...happen again...sir sorry!"  
"See that it does ohps I mean doesn't, back to work anyways!"  
"Yes Sir" Replied the now calm neko-jin.  
"Rei come on people need a waiter out there hurry up, orders in need im bored!"  
Rei huffed "Yes Lee!"  
Grabbing a note book and pencil, Rei ran to table numbered 11.  
"Hello and welcome to The Dragon's Palace how many I serve you today?" greeted the smiling golden eyed boy.  
The lilac haired man looked up straight into the golden orbs of Reis eyes.  
"I would like a cheese sandwich, a cup of black coffee and for you to go to the address you found in your mail!"  
"What!" asked an outraged neko.  
"My name is Bryan and go get what I ordered or I'll get you sacked!"  
Rei growled at Bryan'smocking face, then stromed off towards the kitchen. Upon entering again Rei growled, but this time at Lee.  
"Table 11 wants a cheese sandwich and 1 cup of black coffee!"  
Lee looked towards the red faced neko, smiled and asked, "What's up?"  
Rei replied harshly "The sky moron!"  
Lee looked puzzled "What oh HEY, come on what's wrong?"  
Reiexplained "The other night a guy ran into me, pushed me into my room and well he...um well kissed me."  
Lee's eyes widened "So what your saying is your gay?"  
Rei turned quickly around to face the amber orbed male, "NO NO NO im not he is , he is!"  
With his chest heaving Rei sat down upon the green coloured counter, tapping his fingers upon the top he watched the hard working black haired male.  
"Lee!"  
"Yes?"  
Rei looked down at his highly interesting shoes and asked, "How are you coping?"  
Lee stopped cutting the cheese and turned to Rei, "I'm fine it was hard but Cassie wouldn't like to see me this way, so I smile just for her!"  
Rei smiled at how brave Lee was being.  
After a few minuets of cheese cutting and tea making Rei was soon carrying it to table 11.  
The lilac haired male looked up and smirked "Go to the address kitten!"  
Rei's golden eyes turned to slits "Don't you dare tell me what to do ok mate!"  
Rei turned to the swinging doors.  
"Lee i'm taking the rest off ok tell the boss i'm ill see ya!"  
Lee called from the doors, "See ya, call me kay!"  
"Ok bye!"

As Rei ran across the street he saw the door marked 24, stopping in front of the door he thought '_shall I, I want to know but shall I take the risk?'_

Looking out of the overly large window the grey haired man smiled "I'll have you kitten, You are mine and until you admit you love me no one else can have you!"

* * *

Well there you have it i was abit confused and stuck for ideas but i did it, i thank everyone for the reviwes, oh and thank youmisshellsingfor adding me into your story hee hee.  
Um...sorry for people who read my vampire story but i will not be able to update because my note book has gone missing and it had the whole story within it.  
Rei: dont look at me why would i want it? -wearing girls panties-  
Kai: yer leave Rei alone and why the hell do i haveft to sound like a dirty prevert? ¬.¬ And Rei, why did you wear those panties?  
Rei: She forced me...  
Kai: NAKURA!!!  
Nakura-Kenji: thankies and leave rammbles me like them bubi xxxxx 


	3. Chapter 3

Hewo everyone sorry i havent updated in a long time, my excuse is that i have been really busy with exams and i had a really big writers block then i couldnt be bothered typing anything up and i was too into Deviantart and Myspace im so sorry lol i hope i am forgiven he he he he!

Rei: BITCH...you always fuck off and leave the story half finished!

Kai: Yer you dumbassed bitch i hate you!

Nakura-Kenji: i hate you too, sexy but i hate you lol

Rei: well heres the long awaited chappy!

Kai: I hope the long wait is worth this chapter, me and Rei personally havent read it so it had better be good!

Nakura-Kenji: I hope so to! cries

* * *

Chapter 3 

With a deep sigh the neko-jin decided he would go. He'd find this someone who was so desperate to see him and he would confront them!  
Running down the street, he didn't notice the pair of icey blue eyes watching his every move.  
Stepping out from the shadows a firey red haired male smirked.  
"So this must be the boy Hiwataris so focused upon, this could get interesting, i just hope you no what your doing Kai!"  
"Tala!"  
The blue eyed male spun around to meet a pair of lilic orbs.  
"Oh hey Bryan, what you doing here?"  
The older male smiled "Convincing a kitty!"  
"What...so you did it?" asked the shocked red haired russian.  
"Yer!" smirked the lilic haired male, advancing on the red head.  
Tala stepped away his back hitting the cold hard wall.  
"Bryan?"  
"Yes Tala!" repiled the male huskily placing his arms either side of the yonger mans head.  
Tala's blue eyes locked with Bryan's purple. Bryan slowly moved his waiting mouth down towards Tala's open one.  
Softly the older males lips brushed the younger, earning a gasp he pressed more firmly.  
"What the hell are you doing Bryan?"  
Breaking apart Bryan spun around to meet the sight of a pissed off Kai.  
"Nothing that concerns you!" replied Bryan rudely.  
"Well Bryan, you seem to be making out with one of my bouncers, i believe that it does concern me don't you?" Kai answered bluntly.  
Bryan turned, snorted and smormed away.  
"You ok Tala?" asked the grey haired savior.  
"Yer thanks." replied the red head thinking hopefully.  
'Does Bryan really like me, or is he messing with my head, No wait he isn't that kinda guy, is he. Anyway he isn't gay, and even if he was he would never go for a guy like me...!'  
"HEY IVANOC, Finaly i've been calling you for the past 5minuets, move it we gotta open the club!"  
Tala nodded and followed Kai as they together walked towards one of the most famous clubs in Japan. The Pheonix.

Rei

'What the hell should i wear, damn i sound like a girl, but i don't have anything nice or smart or even sexy what am i going to do!'  
Rei looked at all the clothes he had thrown upon his small bed and hoovered floor.  
"Right" he declared punching the air "I will wear this!"

Kai

"There, Lights Tala!"  
One by one the lights went out and with a small distant click Disco lights, Strobe lughts, Disco balls and smoke machinces and started up filling the club with an empty restless excitment.  
I could do anything apart from watching the lights dance like little faries across the dark walls.  
"Beautiful!"

Rei

"Well that better!" Looking down at my long black spider pants and tight black top which held the name of his current favourate band 'Trivium.' Upon his feet he wore black 'Vans' with a white strip down the sides.  
"Much better, Driger i'm off!" Rei grbbed thr small stuffed white tiger and held it close to his chest.  
"Bye bye, love you hee hee!" Placing the stuffed animal upon the bed Rei grabbed his short leather waist coat and opening his apartment door grabbed his keys, shut the door, locked it and then made his way to meet this mystery person.

* * *

Nakura-Kenji: im sorry that is sooooooo short but it seemed like a good place to have a cliff hanger lol 

Rei: SHORT, SHORT, THATS SHORTER THAN MAXS DICK!

Max: hey dont bring the size of my wang into ur arguments thank you and anyway Rei, you have not seen my wang, Tyson has though!

Kai: REIIIIIIIIIIII is there something your not telling me?

Rei: no Kaiiiiiiiii i tell you everything dont i

Kai: yerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsmiles happly

Nakura-Kenji: well anyway lets just say another chappie soon love u and i promise to update!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nakura-Kenji: well hewo again, heres a new chappie, ive finally been bothered to type it up can you believe itO.o!**

**Rei: No i can't, why didn't you start sooner, people are waiting to read this and all you do is sit around on your fat butt!**

**Nakura-Kenji: it not that big, Kai is my butt big?**

**Kai: Yes its huge!**

**Nakura-Kenji: why would you say that Kai?**

**Kai: Cuz i hate you!**

**Rei: anyways along with the story!**

**Nakura-Kenji: your mean Kai-Chan wahhhhhhhh -cries-**

* * *

Chapter 4 

"Hey Bryan, you ready to open the club yet?" asked an impaitant Tala.  
"No, wait for Kai!" grunted the lilic haired man.  
"Oh great, wait for the big guy, wait for the rich guy, gah why did he quit the band, that was soooo cool not to mention great fun!"  
"Tala!" growled the anoyed teen, "Singing is not fun Tala its life!"  
"Yer but you can still have fun!"  
A deep, sexy voice roared from acroos the room, "TALA, BRYAN QUIT YAPPING AND OPEN THE CLUB, IM OFF HOME!"  
"Yes sir Mr Hiwatari!" the two teens answered in unison.

Walking down the dark, lonely, quite street Kai turned to his appartment door, pushing the buzzer and inserting his key card, he made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom.  
Before Kai could change from his usual work clothes the door-bell rang.  
"Damn hes early!"  
Running back towards the front door, gripping the door knob he pulled it open. Gold clashing with Crimson.  
"You!"  
"Well hello to you to Rei."  
Rei pointed a finger at Kai. "Why are you here?"  
Kai waved away Rei's hand and offered him to enter his home. As Rei stepped into the dimly lit house of the man who just kept popping up at any given moment he thought to himself, 'He didn't send me that note did he, No he couldn't, but why is he here?'

As the two male reached the sitting area Kai turn to Rei and looked up and down his body taking in every detail of Rei clothing.  
"Well Rei you do look dashing tonight, mind if I ask the occasion? Are you meeting with a lover by chance?" Smirking Kai looked up at the smaller boys face as it burned with anger.  
"OCCASION, LOVER, WHY YOU TWISTED...!" Rei stopped mid-sentence as Kai pressed a long pale finger to his lips. "Shhhhh...Rei, it seems for such a small person you have a good set of lungs on you, I wish to test just how loud you can really go!" Rei clutched a small scapel in his hands and ran forward toward the man that was causing him so much anger, pulling his hand back he threw it forward, the blade sinking into the skin of the dual haired male. The male looked at the blade as it sat neatly within his shoulder. "Well Rei, it seems you have stabbed me, do you feel better now?" The male reacher up and pulled the blade from his shoulder and licked the crimson from the sparkling silver and threw it to the floor.  
"W...what are you?" Kai smirked as he knew the boy was expecting a larger reaction than what he was giving. "Why are you doing this to me..., WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"  
Rei felt his body give in as he fell to the floor, tears started to stream from his eyes, "W...why? I just, wanna be left alone!"

Kai sighed and walked over to the boy and passed him his shimmering blade, "Here this is yours" Rei quickly took the blade from the male and lifted his hand and moved the blade over his pulsing wrist. Kai sighed again and pushed his wrist down, "No Rei that won't do any good, if its blood you want to see... then look here!" Kai pulled up his now blood stained shirt and shown Rei the wound he had even him moments before, Rei moved his hand over the wound and pulled his finger back and rubbed the wet blood between his fingers. Moving over Rei placed him mouth over the wound and sucked at it gently, the blood began to fill his mouth, the coppery taste was strong yet sweet. Kai smiled as the neko-jin began to lap at the wound with his tongue. Pulling back Rei looked up into Kai's crimson eyes, 'His eyes, there beauitful, like the colour of, Blood.'  
Before Rei knew it his lips found Kai and they were kissing a sadness from Rei's heart and a pain from Kai's shoulder.

* * *

**Nakura-Kenji: Yeah Yeah, it was short again I know but dont you think that its just so kawaii to end of them kissing!**

**Kai: As much as I hate you right now, that did seem quite a good idea to stop there!**

**Rei: Yeah and I felt like a vampire -licks blood from his lips-**

**Kai: Yeah, why did you make Rei all vampire like?**

**Nakura-Kenji: I thought it would turn you on? -big grin-**

**Kai: YOUR DEAD!**

**Rei: Please review if you want more chappies cuz this was stopped for ages -laughs- thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hewo again peoples, how have you all been i love you all so much, thankies for my reviews, adds and watches, many thankies hee hee!

Rei: Yeah she fainted cuz she hasnt seen a review in years -laughs-

Kai: Why cant she have died...

Rei: Kai, dont let her here you say that...

-Nakura appears behind Kai fire blazing around her-

Nakura: TOO LATE!

Rei and Kai: Please enjoy!

* * *

_'What? What am i doing I can't stop, why? Why isn't my body stopping, I don't want this, I don't want love!' _Rei's head was buzzing with thoughts and emotions, but whatever he thought, he couldn't pry his lips from Kai's. Rei felt his body becoming weak, his legs turned to jelly as his body was being lowered onto a large blue sofa. The dual haired male ran his hands up Rei's sides and slipped his hand under the fabric of Rei's thin shirt.  
"Mmmmm...Rei..."  
The younger teen moaned gently as Kai's hands moved up his chest. _'N...nno..,no, NO!' _Pushing the older male from his body Rei stood up knocking the elder to the floor. "Don't touch me!" Rei snarled at the dual haired male, his fangs poking out from each side of his lips. "Stay, away, from, me!"  
Rei turned on his heel and ran to the door, slamming it shut behind him Kai stood up. "Rei, its only a matter of days until I make you mine!" 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'What was I doing? Why couldn't I stop him? Im not gay, Im not gay! But why?'  
The raven haired male ran past every onlooker and rushed back to his small, dark appartment. Unlocking his door and throwing it shut Rei ran to his bed and threw his body upon it.  
"Driger! Driger, Where are you, Please!"  
Running to the living room Rei found him, the little plush White Tiger was sitting exactly where he had left him. The plushies eyes sparkled up at him as Rei smiled and picked the small plush up, bring the plush to his chest he cried.  
"Why Driger, why does this happen to me, I don't want any of this, I...I just want to be left alone, I don't want anyone special ever again...I just don't..." Falling to his knees Rei held the Plush closer to his chest, his fingers buried deep into the white fur as his tears fell from his angelic face. The raven haired teen pulled Driger from his chest and looking into the sparkling blue eyes, with one nod Rei placed Driger on the floor and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror Rei ran a finger along his lips, Kai presence still lingered there, the touch, the taste, it was still there. More tears fell from the golden orbs and hit the sink with almost slient taps.  
Pushing a hand into his pocket the young teen pulled the scaple that Kai had given back to him moments before. Smiling at the blade Rei lifted his hand and ran the kinfe gently across the soft tanned skin, the cold blade sent a shiver of pleasure through his body, his eyes closing gently Rei began to push his silver 'friend' into his skin. Rei felt the heat of his blood run down his arm as he continued to move his 'friend' futher along his arm, the familiar scent of blood began to fill the air quickly, The raven haired teens eyes screwed in pleasure as he bit his lip, a gasp escaped his lips as the blade came past the usual cutting point but Rei didn't stop.

Still he moved the blade, the pleasure began to overpower him, the teen felt his knees become weak, as he fell to the floor Rei pulled the balde from his skin and smiled. Grabbing a near-by towel, Rei began to wrap his new cut that would soon be another scar. As Rei continued to smile a fae entered his thoughts, the face was sharp, pale, demanding, yet soft. The face was Kai.  
_'No, not Kai, Get out of my head! Why, why now are you entering my thoughts, im meant to be hapyy, doing this is surposed to rid me of you, so why? Why show yourself? Why?'  
_The golden orbs began to fill with tears once again, Rei didn't want to see this man who stalking him, this man who was so infatuated with him. _'I don't want anyone in my life anymore, so why doesn't he just live me alone. No one should be special to me, no one! Why does he want to be close to me?'  
_Rei felt his eyes become heavy as the loss of blood began to take over. _'Maybe, tomorrow...will be different.'_ Rei smiled gently as he thought of a new day and new things that could happen, he would just avoide 'that man!'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mr. Hiwatari, Kai?"  
The dual haired male turned to the speaker, cold bye eyes met hith his sharp blood red orbs. "Yes Tala, what can I do for you?" Kai began to study Tala, his eyes caught Tala's in an almost death glare.  
"Well, I was wondering if me and Bryan could have tomorrow off, you see we were going to look into shareing an appartment together, you know it would.." Kai cut Tala off. "Whatever!" The red haired boy smiled brightly, "Seriously?" The dual haired male grunted in responce as the red head embraced him in a tight hug. "Now get lost before I change my mind!"  
Tala knowing that Kai really would change his mind jumped back and uttered a quick 'goodbye' before running out the door.  
Kai's lips twitched into a smile as he thought of diiferent ways to 'stalk' his prey! "Now lets see what I can plan for me and my kitten tomorrow!"

* * *

Nakura-Kenji: Well there you have it a new chappie, not long again i suck at this but i do try -laughs-

Rei: I know, you really do suck don't you!

Kai: Maybe she sucks in different ways!!

Nakura-Kenji: ewwwwwww Kaiiiii, thats gross, how could you say such a thing!

Kai: -blushes- no reason...

Nakura-Kenji: well anyways thankies for the adds and alerts love you all -big hugs-


	6. Chapter 6

**Hewo, new chapter mwhahaha, oh thankies for all the reviews and adds and stuffs big hugs to all, okies so lets see, i go to uni for what a week and during that time i managed to lose my ipod when i lost my phone two weeks before that how stupid am I?**

**Kai: very stupid, your so stupid youve failed your maths 4 times now!**

**Rei: 5 actually!**

**Kai: oh yeah 5 and you have to take it again dont you...**

**Nakura-Kenji: Shut up -runs away crying-**

**Rei: wait dont we need her to write this chapter?**

**Kai: Oh...crap, quick get her! -runs off-**

**Rei: Enjoy if we can get her back...-runs off-**

* * *

"Hey Bryan?"  
The lilac haired male turned to Tala and grunted in responce. "Do you think Kai will actually win this kid over, I mean, its a kid, Kai is all powerful and that but do you really think this kid will fall for him with all this...stalking?"  
Bryan sighed and stopped infront of the smaller teen, "Tala, Kai knows what he's doing, he's a smart guy and will do whatevers right to win this kid over, even if he drives him mad. Who knows maybe this kid is dying right now to see him!" The lilac haired male started to laugh wildly and turned to walk down the rain covered paths. Tala sighed and looked to the sky, thinking to himself as a tear fell from his ocean blue eyes. 'Maybe your right Bryan, maybe your right...' 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The small male grunted and gripped the sink pulling himself to his feet. Holding his wrist gently the male looked into the mirror, his face pale, his eyes a dull golden colour as they no longer shined with an intense glint, but were shadowed and foggy. His hair unbound and untidy, twisted and knotted all around. His injured hand shook as he moved it, groaning in pain he smiled, blood began to seep out of the wound. Removing the towel he saw the blood, smiling more he lapped at it with his tongue, tasting the metalic substance in all it's glory he began to laugh softly. "Driger, why does it taste so good?"  
Silence followed his question. "Driger? Driger where are you?" Walking from the bathroom into the sitting room the dull golden eyes scanned his suroundings, where he left Driger the night before was replaced with a note. "No!" Running over to the sofa the teen dived for the note, grasping it within his hands he read.

_Hello Rei, MY lovely little Kitten,  
Ive taken your friend for the day, if you want him back, come to my place later for a trade off. All you need is yourself, and easily remove-able clothes, just kidding hun, just bring yourself. And don't worry, your friend is in safe hands, i'll watch him constantly and never take my eyes off him for a second!__Remember, my club, whenever your ready and you can have him back!  
__I love you  
Kai Hiwatari x x_

Growling deeply, Rei began to screw the letter within his hands. 'How dare that bastered come into my appartment and take away the one thing I love more than anything in this world, how dare he! He's gonna pay for this, Big time!' Turning to the clock Rei's eyes widened, he was late for work. Again!  
"Oh god, Tyson's gonna kill me! Im gonna get sacked if this keeps up!" Running to the bathroom Rei gave himself a quick wash and yanked his hair into a quick untidy ponytail, running to his bedroom, Rei pulled on a pair of boxers, a simple red shirt and simple black pants. Quickly grabbing his keys and slamming his door shut, he darted off in the direction of the cafe. _'He will not ruin my day today, you watch! I'll get Driger back, i'm coming for him, Kai Hiwatari!' _As Rei continued to run to the cafe he didn't realise the pair of deep, lust filled crimson eyes watching him.

"Rei, are you late again?"  
Rei panted, "Yes Mr. Granger, im really sorry but someone was in my house last night." Tyson's nose wrickled. "Um, Rei I don't to be rude but, Dude I really don't want to know what you get up to outside of work!" Rei stared at his boss for a few seconds before screaming "WHAT!!!" The midnight blue haired male known as Tyson quickly ducked behind a random customer, as the raven haired teen was panting deeply in anger a smaller blonde, blue eyed teen walked from Tysons office. "Um...Hello Rei, everything ok?" The golden eyes shot from Tyson to the blue eyed boy who was currently playing with his fingers neverously. "Yes Max, everthing is fine, i'm just about to take orders!" The boy known as Max nodded gently and went to his companion who was clutching tightly to the old and extremly frightened customer. "Come on Ty, let go of the old man!"

As Max was trying to pry Tyson away from the old man Rei stomped into the kitchen where Lee was currently chopping vegetables. "Hey Rei, whats up and don't you dare say the sky this time!"  
Rei glanced over at Lee and sighed "Spacemen..." Lee glared at Rei almost child-like but not quite (1). "Oh come on Rei, somethings not right, you look really down!" Rei sighed and sat upon the counter. "Hey, is it that guy again, do you like him?" The golden eyed teen glared at the black haired cook then looked at the floor. "Lee, what does it mean when, someone kisses you and you don't, pull away?"  
Lee walked over to his friend and lifted his face gently, "Rei, it can mean many different things, Love, Fear, Sadness and many others, just cause you don't pull away doesn't mean you love them!" The golden eyes looked up into the amber orbs, "But Lee, what if, what if, the kiss was like fire, like a sweet sensation on your lips, what if the kiss was better than anything you've ever felt before?"  
Then Lee replied something that made Rei shiver, "It means your in love!" Tears began to fall from the golden eyes, the one thing Rei didn't want he realised he had. He was in love! " Lee why, why do people fall in love and end up with heartbreaks?" The older male sighed and embraced the younger more fragile boy. "It's a part of life, it's what makes us human, and Rei, no matter what, it can't be avoided."  
"But I don't want to be hurt again!" Rei cried.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Crimson eyes glared at the small plush that sat neatly upon his desk. _'Why does he like this little scruff?'  
_"I bet your the reason he doesn't love me!" The two toned haired male picked up the small tiger and became face to face with it. "Hn, it is you isn't it! You don't let him out your site do you?"  
Anger burned within the male as the small white tiger continued to smile at him. "Egh, please stop that smiling, your making me paranoid! No seriously you are! Stop it!"  
"..."  
"Please stop smiling!"  
"..."  
"Ok thats it!" Picking up the white ball of fur gently the pale skined male threw open a draw and pushed the tiger inside of it. "Ha now try smiling at me!" As the tiger was shut into the draw the male continued to see the smiling face, he felt the face burning through the wood and into his eyes.  
"AH, ok, ok you win, you can sit by the window!" Re-opening the draw the male pulled the tiger from its wooden prison and placed it at the window to look out into the cold streets of Japan. Standing up the male walked over to the fireplace and picked up a small red plush, it was in the shape of a red pheonix. "I know what it's like to lose something you've had for so long, Rei, i'm sorry." Walking back to his desk with the red plush within his hand, he sat back down at his desk, twisting in his chair he placed his red plush on the window next to the white smiling tiger.  
"We'll be waiting for you Rei!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Lee table six want's two coffees, one cheese sandwich and one tuna salad!"  
The older male replied "Coming right up, god I love saying that!" Laughing gently the two males continued to work until there days work was over.  
"Hey Lee, what are you doing tomorrow? Maybe we could go out somewhere, we haven't been out together for like...what, two years now!"  
Lee smiled at the younger teen and patted his head gently, "Im sorry Rei, but i'm going to visit Cassie tomorrow." Rei looked down then back up, "What about if I come with you?" Lee sighed gently and answered "I'm sorry Rei, but i'd like to be alone with her if you don't mind?"  
The golden eyed nodded and smiled, "I don't mind, she was your fiancé and you loved her very much!" Lee smiled, leaned down and kissed Rei gently on the cheek. "Rei, your a brother I wish I had, I'll always be here for you, like you are here for me!" And with that Lee walked off leaving Rei at the enterance of the local park.  
"Right Kai, I'm coming for Driger! No one, I repeat NO one takes Driger away from ME!" Turning on his heel Rei stormed down the street in pursuit of his missing and probably tortured friend.  
_"Hold on Driger, I'm coming for you!"_

* * *

**(1). He cannot look childlike cause he looks too old for that stuffs -laughs- ewwwwww Lee kitty eyes, thats just creepy!!!!  
Oh and BTW Cassie is an OC that I made up years ago, I thought id put her with Lee in this story and YES she dead!**

**Nakura-Kenji: IM BACKKKKK!**

**Kai: Yay, now can I die!**

**Nakura-Kenji: No Kai you die in the next chapter when Rei kills you for taking Driger and entering his home without his permission and the fact that you could have done anything to him while he was unconscious on the floor nearly dying and you didnt do anything to help him and that fact that you are just PLAIN! CREEPY! -takes a deep breath and faints-**

**Rei: WOW, she can talk really fast...**

**Kai: She scares me!**

**Tyson: LETS BURY HER SOMEWHERE!!!!**

**Kai: Thats the best idea you have ever had you twit, you and Nakura are made for each other!**

**Tyson: Actually Kai she passed her Maths testy thingy and I didnt!**

**Kai: Whatever, R+R peoples Nakura loves you!**

**Max: I love you too! -gets hit by a book- Owwwwww -cries- **


End file.
